Pervertidos
by Mikashimota Z
Summary: La verdadera razón por la que Akane llama a Ranma de esta manera y él ni corto ni perezoso demostrar que no solo él tiene esas actitudes. Advertencia:Yuri-Lemon.


**¡Hola!**

 **Me llamo Mika y les traigo un pequeño One-Short de esta hermosa pareja RxA**

 **Espero les guste yyyyy sin más comencemos ;)**

 _No soy dueña de los personajes de_ _ **Ranma ½**_ _son propiedad de la genio_ _ **Rumiko**_ _ **Takahashi**_ _y solo los tomo prestados por mera diversión._

 **Facebook:** Fanfiction _Mikashimota Z_

 **Wattpad:** _MikashimotaZ_

 **PD:** Perdón si tengo algún error de ortografía

 **MoonWalker/Otaku/Jacksonera- In The Closet.**

 _ **Advertencia: Yuri-Lemon**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxX**_

El verdadero motivo por el que había salió molesta del baño y quiso golpear al imbécil que se hizo pasar por mujer fue mucho peor de lo que en verdad pareció, no fue por que la halla asustado, no fue por que lo halla visto sin ropa, bueno en verdad si fue un poco pero lo que en verdad le provoco matarlo fue el atrevimiento que tuvo con ella.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Cuando la chica de cabello rojo y el enorme panda se acomodaron en la sala, esperando por que el padre de la casa reaccionara del tremendo desmayo que provoco enterará que aquella chica de rojo no era el _Ranma Saotome_ que él creía, No, no era el chico que supuestamente _Genma_ S _aotome_ el amigo de su padre le había comunicado que había tenido. El impacto para Soun fue tremendo y aunque sus hijas mayores le hubieran reclamado, la menor de los tenso busco la forma de disipar el problema hablando fuerte y exponiendo lo que pensaba.

—Nabiki, como puedes ser tan maleducada, un invitado es un invitado— poso suavemente su mano en el hombro de la chica recién llegada y le miro de la manera más amigable posible—Oye ¿Por que no me acompañas? yo soy Akane, es un placer conocerte—Se sonrieron ambas y aún que la chica pelirroja estuviera segura que era una de las situaciones más incómodas posibles no le importo querer formar un lazo por la joven que le hablaba, aún que la hermana mayor no pusiera mucho problema la del medio replicaba cada vez que podía su estadía en el lugar, mirándola con ojos acusadores y buscando la forma de exigirle abandonar la residencia Tendo.

Gracias a la amabilidad de Akane pudo alejarse de la incómoda situación y la llevo al Dojo de la familia.

—Oye… Tu sabes _Kenpo_ ¿Verdad?

—Un poco…— aún que quisiera verse tranquila frente a la joven de cabello largo azulado, se le complicaba un poco, en ciertas ocasiones solía ser muy tímida.

—Bueno…¿Qué te parece si practicamos?—Terminaron de entrar al Dojo y se miraron una a la otra.

—¿Ahora?

—Si, pero muy ligero, muy suave—Akane se posiciono lista para atacar a diferencia de la otra joven que mantenía sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda—No te preocupes… no voy a usar toda mi fuerza—Le confirmo suavemente y termino te posicionar sus brazos, la suave expresión de la chica desapareció y la seriedad reino en su rostro y se lanzó a la chica de cabello rojo, ella solo la esquivo aún cruzada de brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y esto ocasionó que la poca paciencia de la chica de cabello azulado se disipara—¿Qué pasa? ¡Atácame!—aun así siguió esquivándola tan absurdamente rápido fatigando a la joven, aún que no quisiera decido usar un poco más de fuerza y arremetió de nuevo a ella—¡Prepárate!—Su puño quedo incrustado en el muro de madera del Dojo, la pelirroja había saltado por encima de ella y para que voltear le tocó la cabeza llevándose la cara realmente sorprendida de la peliazul, río un poco pero siempre con el nerviosismo presente.

La chica de largas cabelleras río junto con ella y dio por hecho que era un prodigio—Eres muy buena—acepto y decido salir del Dojo, sabía que había perdido contra una extranjera y el ego bajo sin Querer—Menos mal que eres mujer.

—¿Por qué?—Se apresuró a decir.

—Porque…—Se detuvo a mirarla por encima del hombro—La verdad no me gustaría perder frente a un muchacho—Salió del Dojo dejando a la sorprendida pelirroja.

Ya había corrido las horas, Akane se mantenía en su habitación cavilando la posibilidad de persuadir a la chica de cabello rojo, quizás le ayudará en su entrenamiento, se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de alcanzarla y si había alguien con mayor habilidad que las de su padre podría ayudarla. Se levantó con fuerza de la cama decidida a pedirle a Ranma, la chica de cabello rojo, que le ayudara de ahí en adelante.

—Akane, manda decir Kasumi que te bañes ya—Nabiki golpeó la puerta de la habitación e informo a la menor, está solo contesto afirmativamente, alisto sus cosas y corrió al baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta se fijo que la ropa de la nueva invitada estaba en el canasto de la ropa sucia.

—¡Oye, Ranma!— el chillido de la persona al otro lado de la bañera fue suave, está salió de la tina y corrió por un baldado de agua fría, cuando se la hecho la puerta corrediza que separaba la bañera del pequeño cuarto de lavado se abrió dejándole ver a una hermosa peliazul desnuda.

Ranma quitó la mirada más que sonrojada, una cosa era ver su cuerpo y otra ver el cuerpo desnudo que la que ya había considerado una posible amistad.

—¿Qué haces ahí Ranma?—se notaba lo extrañada que estaba, la chica acuclillada en el suelo bañándose con agua helada y la tina repleta de agua tibia.

—N-Nada—Rio nerviosa y apretó sus ojos con fuerza para no mirar a su ahora acompañante, sintió el tirón en su mano y la hizo abrir sus ojos.

Tan extrañada y sorprendida casi le da un derrame nasal al ir ascendiendo por el cuerpo de la joven que la jalaba, miro rápidamente los turgentes senos que se alzaban ante ella con los pezones erectos por el cambio de temperatura.

—Vamos Ranma, metámonos en la tina— no se tardo ni 15 segundos en ponerla de pie y luego jalarla de nuevo donde el agua tibia ya lista las esperaba.

—¡No! ¡Espera!— el sonrojo era más que notorio, había visto rápidamente la parte delantera de la chica, pero ahora tenía el tiempo suficiente de verle la parte trasera muy bien, quedaba maravillada al ver la pequeña espalda tapada por el azulino cabello, las suaves curvas y las redondas nalgas para luego deleitarse con las firmes piernas, que sin querer la estaban llevando a despertar las jóvenes hormonas, se maldijo por no haber dicho la Verdad desde un principio, ya estando cerca de la tina el pánico entro en ella, si Akane se enteraba de tu verdadera identidad tendría graves problemas.

—¡Espera!—Se zafo del agarre y le dio la espalda.

—¿Que pasa Ranma?—Se sorprendió por el actuar de la chica, miro los temblorosos hombros y la cabeza gacha de la chica, se sintió mal por su comportamiento y suspiró resignada—¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

La chica pelirroja se tenso y aún que hubiera querido decir "si" y obligarla a salir del baño, el tono triste le comprimió el corazón y no tuvo de otra.

—N-No, no e-es… eso…e-es solo que…

—Dime…

—No estoy acostumbrado… a bañarme con mujeres— la chica la miro sorprendida y luego sonrió, busco la acostumbrado butaca y lo puso a las espaldas de la pelirroja, jalo sus hombro y le obligó a sentarse.

—Si es así, no te preocupes, ahora somos amigas y te ayudaré a apaciguar esa vergüenza—tomo jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por la espalda de la chica.

Cuando sintió las pequeñas manos en su espalda su piel se erizo y se alejó de su tacto totalmente nerviosa, se apego al muro del baño y comenzó a negar con una de sus manos.

—¡N-No lo vuelvas a hacer!

—¿Porque?

—¡No te importa!

—¡Dímelo!

—¡Yo me baño con hombre! ¡No con mujeres!— la había arrinconado y su boca hablo por si sola, la rotunda sorpresa en el rostro de la peliazul le confirmo el asombro que le había dado lo confesado.

—Pero… ¿¡Como se te ocurre!?— frunció el ceño y corrió a donde la pelirroja y la tomo de los hombro—¿Tu padre te obliga a hacer esto?— la preocupación era genuina, si el descarado de _Genma Saotome_ obligaba a su hija a bañarse con hombre, de inmediato debían exponer el caso a las autoridades, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—¡No!— Akane Frunció el ceño y la zarandeo un poco.

—¡No mientas Ranma!—la chica manoteo su mano y aunque le hubiera encantado bañarse con la que consideraba **SU** "amiga" se levantó y camino hasta la puerta corrediza—Le diré a papá—Advirtió, deslizó la puerta y apenas logro dar un paso atrás.

—¡No lo hagas!— la abrazo por la espalda y cerrando la puerta volvieron a quedar ambas solas.

—¡Suéltame Ranma!

—¡No lo haré!— ambas forcejeaban una con la otra, Akane buscaba darle un golpe pero la otra se lo impedía, en un momento Akane giro entre los brazos de la pelirroja que la abrazo con más fuerza, dio un paso adelante buscando espacio y fue cuando piso el jabón con el que le habían estado jabonado la espalda.

Ambas cayeron al suelo pero quién recibió el mayor impacto fue la peliazul que se curveo un poco por el golpe y sin querer abrió sus piernas dejando a la pequeña ojiazul en el medio.

Ranma abrió los ojos que había cerrado por reflejo, había quedado recostada en el pecho de la chica y cuando se fijó en lo extraño que encajaban sus cuerpos, las pequeñas curvas que se apegaban a ella y lo pesado de sus respiraciones, fue cuando se olvidó de la pequeña condición que venía sufriendo de hace apenas unas semanas.

—¿A-Akane?— no escucho lo chillona de su voz, no le importo aprovecharse de la situación y solo por inercia y las molestias hormonas que venían molestándolo desde que vio la pequeña peliazul, simulo una penetración.

No sintió lo que creyó que sentiría pero a cambio el gritillo que dio la peliazul por el tacto la dejo sin aire.

Dio otro empujón y aún que la chiquilla no quisiera de su boca salió un pequeño gemido, busco la forma de huir de los brazos de la pelirroja pero esta la apresaba y seguía con los insinuante movimientos de cadera. Estaba asustada nunca creyó sentir algo así y menos con una mujer, tenía el deseo de cumplir aquella entrega con solo un hombre y el estar por mínimamente disfrutando de la pequeñas caricias que ahora Ranma le estaba brindando.

Desenredo los brazos del cuerpo de la otra chica y con timidez fue acariciando el contorno del cuerpo, fue alzando la vista hasta que vio los ojos de la otra chica.

—Ranma…

—L-lo siento— quería quitarse de encima de ella, pero era como si algo la mantuviera pegada a ese cuerpo—Y-Yo…

—S-si.. si tú..— sintió deseos de esos labios tembloroso encima de ella, y como si su cuerpo mandará más que la razón, solo quiso rosar esos sonrojados y carnosos labios… y lo hizo, solo hasta entonces Ranma se había permanecido inmóvil expectante a las reacciones de la chica.

Cuando Akane toco esos labios reaccionó a sus acciones, abrió su boca buscando la forma de expulsar el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro grito para aquellos que eran ignorantes ante los hechos. No salió nada al ser sus labios prisioneros por la hambrienta boca de la otra joven.

Se permitió besarla impulsada más por el instinto que por la razón, beso esa boca, inexperta con el afán de calmar ese fuego interno que le estaba quemando.

Se dejó llevar no por que le gustara como la besaba, sino por lo raro y extravagante de la situación, dos chicas besándose inexpertas, buscando la forma de aprender de la otra queriendo acompsaar los desenfrenados latidos de sus corazones.

Los besos iban en aumento y reanudaron el frote entre sus cuerpo, sus cuerpos se tocaban dando una sensación placentera y por cada frote un gemido salía de sus bocas.

Ranma bajo de su boca a su cuello guiado por el instinto, donde creía que le gustara que la tocaran iba palpando el cuerpo bajo ella. Beso su cuello y luego la parte superior de su pecho hasta llegar a los senos que iban tomando forma, apretó uno y el otro lo metió en su boca, succionando e intentando comer de el todo lo posible.

Los gemidos de la chica eran ahogados cuando mordía uno de sus dedos, se sentía endemoniadamente bien, aún que ambas fuera mujeres el rose que la otra chica le daba era excepcional.

—Detente… Ranma.

Ranma siguió bajando con una de sus manos por el contorno del cuerpo y enseguida su boca le siguió, bajo con el vientre de la chica hasta posicionar el en medio de ambas piernas.

—N-No—Quiso cubrirse pero las manos de la chica abrieron sus pliegues y comenzó a lamer de su intimidad. Lamía primero despacio, contorneado la rosácea zona, hasta que un pequeño apéndice de carne se hizo visible.

Empezó a succionar allí sacando pequeños gritos a la joven que se empezaba a retocar.

Extaceada, subió buscando acallar los gritos pero al besar a la otra chica está ladeó su cuerpo obligando a la otra chica recostarse sobre su cuerpo de igual Manera, ambas chicas deslizaron sus manos hasta la zona erógena de la otra enterrando sus dedos buscando darle placer a su compañera.

No tardaron mucho allí y Ranma desesperada se levantó del suelo y llevando a la otra chica en brazos queriendo buscar apoyo cayó dentro de la tina. Cuando salió la pequeña chica cambio a un fuerte hombre pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta del cambio.

Akane había estado con los ojos cerrados en espera de sentir a la otra chica, cuando el agua salpicó todo su cuerpo por inercia abrió los ojos quedando completamente en estado de shock.

En qué momento la chica pelirroja se había convertido en un corpulento chico de cabello negro que sin siquiera preveer la beso con fuerza y bajando desesperadamente por su cuerpo una de sus ahora grandes manos arremetiendo contra su feminidad.

Se removió desesperada y con algo más de fuerza logro alzar una de sus manos y abofetear al atrevido frente a ella.

El golpe los dejo mudos ah ambos y Akane salió de la tina tapando su cuerpo como podía y la cara de horror que le ofrecía al chico lo trajo a la realidad.

—¿Akane?—Lo Grave de su voz le confirmo que era lo que ocurría, miro su cuerpo sumergido en el agua tibia y alzó la mirada viendo a la horrorizada chica.

Vio el boqueo de esa boca y pensó lo peor, no quería meterse en problemas y sin más salió de la tina, dejando a la vista su ahora despierta virilidad.

—¡AHH!—Grito la joven, se hoyo por toda la casa saliendo tan rápido como pudo antes colocándose la parte superior de su traje y corrió por las escaleras hasta la sala.

—¡VOY A GOLPEARLO!

 _ **End FlashBack**_

Aún recordaba lo ocurrido ese día, se había acallado la idea de decirle a su padre y sus hermanas en verdad que había sucedido en el baño, el chico había hecho igual y sin querer la rivalidad que nació desde el momento en que decidieron acallar ese secreto los estaba Martirizando, haciendo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, pero la molestia y lo incómodo los había forzado a buscar una manera de apaciguar esas ganas de gritar.

—¡Pervertido!

—¡Marimacho!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Boba!

—¡Afeminado!

—¡Desgarbada!

—¡Fenómeno!

—¡Idiota!

Las peleas eran rutina, llevaban meses desde aquello que buscaban liberar la presión insultándose o golpeándose en el caso de Akane. Cuando ya se veía vencida por el extenso repertorio de insultos del chico, sacada de Dios sabe donde un enorme Masó y lo mandaba lejos obligándolo tomarte un par de horas en volver, los padres de ambos había buscado la manera de lo que para ellos eran " _absurdas peleas"_ dejarán de ocurrir, todo había sido en vano hasta ahora.

La familia como siempre obligó a los dos más jóvenes permanecer en casa con escusa de que " _debían_ " cuidar del Dojo para que en un futuro lo hicieran cuando fueran Marido y mujer.

—¡Largo!— lo saco de la sala mandándolo derechito al estanque en el patio.

—¿¡Por que tienes que golpearme!?—Ranma chica salió del estanque y fue a encara a la ahora peliazul de cabellos cortos.

—¡Por que eres un degenerado pervertido!

—¡Claro que no lo soy!

—¡Si lo eres!

—¡Que no lo soy!

—¡Que si!

—¡Que no!—el té que está tomando Akane se estampo con todo y tetera encima del cuerpo de la chica.

—¡AYY! ¡Esta hirviendo!— él ahora chico comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa buscando apaciguar el ardor en su cuerpo. La chica subió en grandes zancadas hasta su cuarto manteniéndose encerrada por varias horas.

.

.

.

—¿Akane?— el chico desde fuera de la ventana de la joven golpeteaba esperando el permiso para irrumpir en la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres?— las luces seguían apagadas y las cortinas le tapaban la vista.

—No has comido nada desde esta mañana… Te-te traje algo— golpeteo el vidrio de nuevo pero no recibió respuesta, ya llevaba bastante raro ahí y aún que se hizo notar hasta ahora, venia siendo muy indeciso respecto a cómo actuar con las chicas, desde lo ocurrido en el baño le era más difícil hablar o expresarse siempre creyendo que lo ocurrido pudiese repetirse y secretamente lo anhelaba, cuando esas escenas volvían a él no tenía de otra que correr y convertirse en chica que por cierto era lo opción que más usaba o darse un baño con agua fría y para cuándo ninguna de las dos surtía efecto tenía que recurrir a esas costumbre de bajos instintos y darse por cumplido el mismo, si, era vergonzoso, demasiado para su gusto pero cuando no había de otra tenía que recurrir a ello.

Quería volver a sentirse así, pero con ella. Esos bajos instintos no despertaban con sus otras " _Prometidas_ " solo era con ella, desde el primer desahogo que tuvo que auto-darse se enteró de ello, soñó con ella, fantaseo con ella y quería hacerlo con ella y esperaba que en algún momento eso sucediera.

—No tengo hambre— estaba hecha ovillo dentro de su cama, se había quedado dormida y sin querer sus sueños la llevaron de vuelta al pasado y renacieron esas tormentosas caricias obligándola sin querer humedecer su ropa interior. Se despertó con la molestia entre sus piernas, no paso ni dos minutos y el suave golpeteo en su ventana llamo su atención.

Ranma había ido en su búsqueda con la intención de ofrecerle algo de comer, ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo le daría paso a su habitación teniendo a flor de piel el calentó que el sueño le provoco? ¿Tendría el coraje de verlo y fingir que no había pasado nada? Se venía matando desde hace tiempo con la leve esperanza de volver a sentirlo cerca pero la timidez y el nerviosismo de hacer algo erróneo o antes de tiempo la detenía.

—Akane…— forcejeo la cerradura y entro de un salto, aún con el plato entre sus manos.

—¿¡Que crees que haces!?—se levantó como un resorte y disimuladamente afirmó las cobijas a ella, estaba sonrojada y agradecía estar a oscuras para que no lo notara.

—Te traje comida, no estuve esperando afuera como un idiota solo por nada— le extendió el plato y haciendo el ademán de encender la lámpara del escritorio de la chica.

—¡No!— detuvo al chico y este se sorprendió un poco por el grito.

—¿Qué te pasa?— se mantuvo inmóvil esperando la respuesta de la joven.

—E-Es que… yo… a decir verdad yo…

—Prenderé la luz —acerco la mano a la lámpara

—¡No! ¡espera Ranma!

—¿Me vas a decir que tienes?

—Si, si, si.

—Bien… entonces dilo—se sentó en el borde de la cara y acercó de nuevo el plato.

—Tengo...Tengo dolor de cabeza…—La miro acusadoramente no estando convencido de lo que ella dijo, Akane desvío la mirada disimuladamente.

—Esta bien, ahora come.

—¿Te puedes ir?

—No me iré hasta que comas— ella recibió el plato y apenas movió la comida, era absurdo que ahora que él está ahí, tan cerca, la incomodidad que había estado mermando volviera y la forzara ah apretar las piernas.

—Es qué… no tengo hambre.

—¿Te sientes mal?— acerco su cuerpo a ella y estiro una de sus manos, para ella fue el acabose y le empujo con fuerza a la vez que la comida caía al suelo.

—¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa!?

—Vete Ranma, no quiero verte—Se escondió bajo las cobijas tapándose hasta la cabeza.

—Ah no, ahora mismo me dices que te pasa— se subió a la cama y comenzó a jalar las cobijas, Akane desde su posición hacia lo mismo, pero el chico siendo más fuerte que ella se fue con todo y cobijas al suelo.

—…Akane…— se levantó moribundo del suelo y la chica se había tapado con una almohada la zona media de sus piernas.

—¡Vete Ranma!

—¡No lo voy a hacer!— se subió de nuevo a la cama y tomo la almohada—¿Qué tienes ahí abajo?

—¡Nada que te importe!—Reforzó el agarre

—¡Muéstrame!— jalo la almohada

—¡No!— y zafo la almohada, vio levemente una pequeña parte más oscurecida en la tela, pero Akane se tapo con las manos.

—Akane… no me digas que…—La sorpresa no se iba de su rostro y comenzó a reírse lentamente.

—¡Lárgate!— estaba más que roja, ese no era su día, precisamente cuando "Aquello" ocurría ella siempre intentaba estar lejos de él pero esta vez la suerte no jugó a su favor.

—¡Te hiciste pis en los pantalones?—Soltó la carcajada.

—¡Claro que no, idiota!

—¿ Entonces por que estás mojada ahí?— subido un poco el tono de voz, pero aun salían unas que otras risa.

—¡No estoy mojada!

—Déjame ver— la sonrisa burlona se planto en su boca, tomo las manos de la chica y empezó a apretar las muñecas para poder alejar las manos de la zona

—¡Estas loco!— se contuvo y apretó sus ojos suponiendo que aquel acto le daría más resistencia

—Muestra— apretó un poco más y al fin levantó las manos de un solo golpe.

—¡No!— Quería llorar de la vergüenza, no creía poder soporta tanta humillación.

—Si lo estás— Río al confirmar lo supuesto por él.

—¡No me orine encima idiota!— por poco y salen sus lágrimas pero la sonrisa de él cambio a una enternecida y la hizo sonrojarse.

—Entonces... ¿Eso que es?

—N-Nada—desvió la mirada y solo hasta entonces volvió a tensarse al sentir como el rosaba levemente la zona húmeda.

—¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!?— lo volteo a mirar a punto de golpearlo pero casi se desmaya.

—No es orina…— estaba olfateando sus dedo y se había sonrojado un poco, cuando la idea crudo por su cabeza sintió un tirón en su parte baja, el acto lo estaba excitando y aún que no quisiera por temor a ser golpeado su cuerpo deseo pegarse al de la pequeña chica.

—¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?— en otras situaciones lo hubiera golpeado hasta estallarle el cráneo pero lo incómodo de la situación estaba llegando un poco más allá y ante la atenta mirada del chico la zona húmeda entre sus piernas se expandió un poco más. Sintió un cosquilleo y quiso cerrar las piernas, ya era demasiado vergonzoso y no creía soportar más tiempo.

—Akane… — se dejó guiar por su instinto y fue descendiendo con lentitud hasta la zona, en medio de las piernas de la chica, estando frente a frente a ese manchón en la acostumbrada pijama amarilla, trago pesado y la miro desde ese punto.

—Ranma…— se tenso e intento cerrar las pierna aún que las fue manos de él se lo impidió, se miraron una vez más y se acercó, expectante por lo que fuera hacer se mantuvo inmóvil y por encima de la ropa él lamió esa zona—…Ah...

El suave gemido que profirió la boca de la chica lo hizo tensarse y de nuevo volver a lamer el lugar, se dio por bien servido cuando la hoyo gemir de nuevo.

Mientras la distraía con esos roces sus manos llegaron al caucho del pantalón y lo fueron deslizando hasta sacarlo de las piernas de Akane.

Cuando la prenda se vio fuera, volvió en medio de las suaves piernas y lamio ahora la zona que se veía más húmeda, con una de sus manos fue tocando el borde de la prenda y la otra masajeo la pierna de la chica. Apretaba su lengua marcando la división de la feminidad de la chica robando uno que otro suspiro.

La humedad incrementaba y el suave sabor dulce empezaba a incrementar y la necesidad se hizo mayor buscando la manera de saciarla y saciarse.

Se arrodilló levemente, corrió la tela dejando libre lo labios vaginales y mientras lamía más profundamente la zona, metió su mano dentro del acostumbrado pantalón azul y espeso a tocarse el miembro hinchado.

—¡Ah! ...Ranma…— sin querer se tiró a la cama y había enredado una de sus manos en los cabellos del chico y la otra se había apretado a la sábana de la cama, ahora como si aquello fuera un sueño empezó a menear levemente las caderas buscando más placer y a la vez levantaba su blusa junto con el Brasier y apretando sus pechos fantaseando con las gruesas manos de el chico.

—¡Ranma!— los gemidos eran más fuertes, los movimientos más vehementes y aún que quiso seguirse masturbando necesito de su mano para tocar el hinchado clítoris de la chica rápidamente hasta que de un fuerte grito sintió como los jugos de ella se desbordaban manchándole un poco la cara.

La respiración de la chica era pesada , era el primer orgasmo que sentía y había sido endemoniadamente bueno, sonrió y con dificultad tubo que abrir uno de sus ojos.

—¿Te gusto?— se levantó de donde había está agachado y mirando arrodillado a la chica se relamió los labios.

—Ya-Ya creíste… Pervertido—se le dificulto hablar pero aún así expandió su sonrisa por la cara de sorpresa que puso el chico.

—Yo no soy el pervertido— el asombro se perdió y una sonrisa traviesa le dejó ver a la chica—Yo no fui quién te subió la blusa— acerco su mano y alejó las de ella, Akane se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar un gemido cuando el apretó sus pechos—Ahora es mi turno— subió sobre la chica dejándole ver por primera vez tan cerca el exaltado miembro que había escapado de la prisión de sus ropas, Ranma tenía los pantalones sueltos y más abajo de lo normal permitiéndose liberan su virilidad.

—¿Q-Que… que vas a hacer?— no espero respuesta, pero la acción del chico fue más que suficientes. Ranma junto los senos de Akane y enterró su virilidad en medio.

—¡Ah!— gimió fuerte al sentir esa cavidad apretando su masculinidad, empezó un suave vaivén a la vez que mandaba su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que sentía.

—Ranma…— había visto la expresión de gozo de Ranma y decidió devolverle el favor. Él chico casi muere cuando sintió algo tibio y suave tocar la punta de su miembro.

—¡Ah!— bajo la cabeza y vio como la chica sacaba su lengua y se permitía lamer la cabeza del miembro cuando se asomaba fuera de sus pechos. Akane lo miraba y él con la boca semi-abierta le regalaba un par de gemidos.

Tomo sus senos y hacíamos un poco de más fuerza y levantando la cabeza acercando su boca al miembro permito que este entrará en esa cavidad.

—¡Akane!— Gimió fuerte y dejando libre los pechos de la chica y aumentando el vaivén de sus caderas se sacó de encima la molesta camisa china que siempre cargaba.

Aumento el movimiento cuando estuvo libre de un poco de su ropa y tocando las manos de la chica presionando un poco más siendo algo brusco y doloroso para ella, las embestidas aumentaron, la velocidad se incremento hasta cuándo en un fuerte gemido su semilla salió disparada manchando el rostro de la chica.

Se apoyo levemente en el torso de ella, buscando el aire y la mejor manera de proseguir con el acto, había sido estupendo y sin duda esperaba repetirlo.

—Ahora… Ahora ¿quien es el pervertido?—Se sonrieron ambos el estarse echando el guante de quién era más pervertido que el otro traía sus consecuencias y no estaba molestos por enfrentarlas, sin esperar más ambos se besaron y en el proceso las ropas desaparecieron de sus cuerpos.

Ranma igual como la primera y última vez que lo hizo, beso el rostro y el cuello de la joven sintiendo en el proceso la esencia salina que había salido de él.

Se besaron con fuerza y pasión y ella permitiéndole el paso lo dejo acomodarse entre sus pierna, sabía el riesgo que estaba corriendo, quizás mañana todo siga igual, empeore o tal vez llegué a mejorar pero mientras tanto lo iba a disfrutar, no pensaría ni vería lo negativo o positivo, su cuerpo lo desea y lo tendría. En cada movimiento el rose entre sus zonas era mayor, más fuerte y provoca espasmos y sin querer su zona de dilataba.

—Mmm Ah, Akane— hablo entre besos y volviendo a rosar su miembro contra lo húmeda vagina, era mucho mejor de como cuando lo hicieron siendo él mujer, el contacto era más excitante y daba más placer a ambos. Ahora ese pequeño acto era uno de sus favoritos.

—Ra-Ranma— lo abrazo con fuerza sintiendo su pechos, subiendo sus piernas y las enredo en la cadera del chico aceptando un poco más de ese rose, sintió la dimensión que poseía el joven y aún que en otra ocasión aquello la hubiera asusto en ese momento anhelaba empezar el acto y por fin sentirlo suyo.

—E-Estas… ¿Estas lista?— el rose seguí y los intensos besos se iban apaciguando, se miraron entre roces y en un suspiro Akane dio su respuesta.

—Como… quieras…— Sonrió y ahora entendía que el debía decidir por ambos, un último beso y Ranma esta vez no tuvo cuidado donde tocaba, aprisionó los labios de la chica y se fue introduciendo lentamente, sentía las paredes apretarlo aún que al estar tan lubricada descendiendo rápidamente, solo hasta que sintió como algo taponaba su cometido, un poco más de presión y sintió como algo se rasgaba y el grito ahogado de la chica se lo confirmo.

Cuando el chico presiono esa zona, Akane se abrazo con más fuerza pero no pudo evitar el grito de dolor por la intromisión del glande del chico. Cuando al fin lo sintió totalmente dentro de ella, él se detuvo por un momento pero no el suficiente para calmar el dolor, comenzó a moverse suavemente aún con lo gemidos de reproche por parte de ella.

Se separaron cuando necesitaron oxígeno y el se apretó un poco más sintiendo los pechos apretados a su fuerte tórax, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y los gemidos en el oído del otro les confirmaban la realidad del hecho e intensificaba el deseo de ir un poco más haya.

—¡AH! ¡Ranma!— grito en su oído cuando las embestidas tomaron velocidad y fuerza, los movimientos pélvicos iban en aumento y cada vez el placer los invadía. Había acelerado de golpe por que no pudo resistir la exquisitez del acto lo llevo a niveles inimaginable y su auto-control se perdió.

Tenían la necesidad te completar aquel acto en ese fuerte abrazo y no se permitían soltarse, como si con solo ese acto reafirmaran el voto de permanecer juntos, como si con ellos se jurarán estabilidad y permanecía para siempre.

Los gemidos subían volviéndose casi gritos y el vaivén que ahora ambos acompañaban eran tan Delicioso que sin querer sus mentes se perdieron y aceleraron a tal punto de parecer bestias. Ella meneaba sus caderas y él arremetía contra la feminidad de la chica.

No tardaron mucho en ese estado sintiendo que algo presionaba sus vientres y lo obligó gritar unísonamente.

—¡AH!— el grito se expandió por toda habitación y él pudo sentir como las paredes de ella lo apretaban con fuerza obligándolo a tensar la mandíbula y ella sintió como él se derramaba en su interior llenándola por completo, no aguantaron más y cayeron rendido en la cama. Él se recostó encima de ella buscando aire entre sus pechos y en el proceso ella lo envío la en sus brazos también buscando la manera de regular su respiración, el cansancio los venció y en seguida se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Ambos abrazados con sus piernas entrelazadas despertaron llevándose el primer plano del rostro de su ahora amante, se sorprendieron pero aún más el sonrojo reino sus rostros.

—R-Ranma…

—A-Akane yo….

—N-No digas nada... prefiero mantenernos así antes… antes de que metas la pata—rio un poco y se permitió besarlo suavemente.

—¿Yo?— correspondió al beso y la apretó un poco más ah él.

—Si, tu.

—¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de hacer algo— deslizó su mano por la espalda de la chica hasta las cadera, apegándolo sus zonas bajas.

—¿Y que tienes ganas de hacer?— no espero respuesta, solo sintió como él la soltaba y la hacia ponerse boca abajo y alzando su trasero pegando su ya despierta virilidad al redondo trasera—¿Ra-Ranma?

—Adivina que…— la penetro con fuerza arrancándole un gemido.

—E-Eres un p-pervertido— gimió al finalizar la frase y a la vez sentía la rudeza de los movimientos.

—Oh no, no lo soy ¡SOMOS! unos _ **pervertidos**_ —Siguió con el vaivén dentro de la chica, aún que ambos lo no quisieran, no podían negar que desde aquella situación algo en ambos habían cambiado, algo los impulsaba a desearse de esa formas, querer estar al lado del otro e imaginarse Miles de situaciones convirtiéndolos en unos pervertido.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí fue este One-Short, perdón sino es lo que esperaban pero apenas es el segundo lemon que escribo y aún no tengo una muy buena base para este tipo de escenas… y eh de aclara que lo eh escrito con la nula experiencia que tengo en el tema, apenas basándome en lo que eh leído y escuchado. Espero les haya gustado y ojalá nos leamos en otra ocasión, les deseo mucha suerte. Bye**

 **Mika-Chan**


End file.
